


a mark, a mission, a brand, a scar

by LilacRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes' soulmate is Captain America, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve Rogers' soulmate is the Winter Soldier, this is not a thing that either of them knew seventy years ago Language: English
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRain/pseuds/LilacRain
Summary: Steve从第一天起就知道Bucky不是他的灵魂伴侣。资产第一眼就知道在屋顶上的那个男人是他的灵魂伴侣
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	1. A mark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a mark, a mission, a brand, a scar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081859) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



> 灵魂伴侣AU 设定应该是灵魂伴侣出生的时候后颈会有对方的手印，当被灵魂伴侣触碰到的时候会变色并且有奇妙的感觉~
> 
> 原文写非常棒，强推大家去读，如果没有翻出来全是我的错orz。木有beta，如果发现有错误欢迎捉虫~非常感谢~

Steve从第一天起就知道Bucky不是他的灵魂伴侣。在他后颈上那个明亮的红色手印对于Steve的手来说太大了；当他出生的时候，它覆盖了他的整个后颈，Steve无意中听到Bucky 的妈妈这么对他说。Bucky出生的时候，Steve应该才刚刚被孕育，所以Bucky应该属于某个比Steve这辈子所能达到的都更年长而强壮的人。  
  
Bucky不是他的灵魂伴侣，这更好，每当Steve想到这个的时候他都这样提醒自己，不让自己去看着Bucky展现出伸展的、长而宽的手指印的后颈。Bucky的印记不曾长大或者改变，因此他的灵魂伴侣应当比他年长恰到好处的二十岁，很可能把所有的时间都花在思考自己这辈子都不会有灵魂印记了直到Bucky新生的灵魂触碰到他。  
  
他会欣赏Bucky的，Steve这么告诉自己。他当然会了，在漫漫二十年的等待之后终于得知了自己灵魂伴侣的存在。而且这是一个男人的手印，他会已经拥有一份工作和一处居所，他会已经有了数年的积蓄并且能够为Bucky提供一个能够顺利进入的生，然后Bucky会遇见他，然后——然后在旋风般的浪漫中被迷倒，在第二年的六月在一个有着鲜花，泪水，以及所有Bucky想要的东西的如画般美好的婚礼中与他结婚，很有可能。这就是所有人在讨论别人的灵魂印记的时候会说的。他们的许多同学都非常羡慕Bucky大而完美的印记，以及其中所代表的再明显不过的自信与安定。  
  
没有人羡慕Steve的，因为Steve没有印记。  
  
他当然没有。他根本活不到那开始变得重要的时候。  
  
他们的同学都向往着那些会触碰他们的脖子的手，以及那些他们的手会触摸的脖子，而Steve梦想着Bucky的印记小而手指极瘦，并且会对Steve做出回应。他梦想着如果他将手放在那儿，醒目的红色会变成银色或蓝色或彩色，而Bucky在这变化时会变得顺从又温和，会让Steve去照顾 _他_ 一次。  
  
之后他会痛恨自己，因为这一切都不可能发生。Bucky的灵魂伴侣会带着安排得井井有条的完美人生出现，像在画里那样甜蜜又浪漫地吻他，Bucky会——Bucky会——  
  
Bucky会忘记曾经悄声说道，“我不想要 _他_ ，Stevie。”那时Steve的母亲正在值班，只有他们两人同处在客厅的黑暗中。  
  
Bucky会忘记和Steve的第一个吻。  
  
那个晚上，不去碰Bucky的印记实在太 _令人痛苦_ 了。Steve曾被打中了脸，踢断了肋骨，在高烧中煎熬，咳嗽直至喉咙出血，他想不到任何能比这更令人痛苦的事。他不确定会存在比这更令人痛苦的事。  
  
除了想到触碰Bucky的印记却得不到回应。那……那会是 _更令人痛苦_ 的。  
  
因此他没有。

A mark 完


	2. A Mission

资产第一眼就知道屋顶上的那个男人是他的灵魂伴侣。

资产第一眼就知道桥上的那个男人是他的灵魂伴侣。

资产第一眼就知道航母上的那个男人是他的——

“你是我的任务！”他咆哮着，但也有可能是尖叫着，而所有的一切都那么的令人痛苦。那个男人根本就不反击，甚至都不争辩，只是毫无反抗地躺在地上，暴露在他之下，告诉他去完成自己的任务。因为他会陪他直到最后，而只有这样他才会——他才会离开，才会消失，才会停止。才会停止做——停止做他正在做的。

那个男人。

他的任务。

资产没有一个灵魂伴侣。灵魂伴侣是给有灵魂的人的。灵魂伴侣是——灵魂伴侣触碰彼此，然后双方就都会知晓。资产触碰到了他的任务，但是他的任务并没有告诉他他们是灵魂伴侣，他的任务是个骗子。或者不是他的灵魂伴侣。或者。或者。

资产没有一个灵魂伴侣。他没有。他曾经从闪亮的手术刀和抛光的医学器械的反光上瞥见过后颈上那个血红的污渍般的手印。那不是一个灵魂印记，那只是…一个标记。一个纹身，这样在人群中他就不会显得引人注目，或许。但是即使隔着一段距离一个纹身也不会被看作一个灵魂印记，而且那种红色实在太明亮了，他在任何人群中都显得引人注目。况且每次他离开基地的时候他们都会用皮革围住他的脖子，这样就什么都看不出来了。

但这不是一个灵魂印记，因为灵魂印记是给有灵魂伴侣的人们的，而灵魂伴侣是给那些人的。是给人的。

之后地板就塌陷了，资产现在不用做任何事去完成他的任务了，河水会为他完成一切的，而且…而且…而且这里很高。这里很高，资产可能会掉下去。他内心中的某个部分为此而感到恐惧，如同他属于那个是他的任务的男人一样恐惧。

而恐惧的那部分——就是那部分让他跳了下去。

A mission 完


	3. A Brand

“你的灵魂印记没有指纹。”Bucky粗声说，Steve僵住了。

“什么？”他尝试着，从浴室的镜子前转过身来，盯着在门口徘徊的Bucky。可以看得出Bucky挣扎了一下，然后重复了一遍。

“你的灵魂印记没有指纹。”他说，“它没有。它没有。它没有。（It’s. It’s not. It doesn’t.）

“我没有灵魂印记。我从来没有。”Steve茫然地说道。他和Sam在科罗拉多州的一家廉价汽车旅馆中发现Bucky非常安静地坐在床上，依然满手鲜血，茶几上还放着一份离网（off-grid）的HYDRA基地的档案。这是自那之后他第一次反驳Bucky。

当Natasha和Clint去检查时，那些基地已经不再是个问题了。

“但是它…”Bucky的声音轻了下去，手势别扭地指着他的后颈，”它在那儿。一个真的灵魂印记。就像——不像我的那个。”

“…什么叫做不像你的那个?”Steve慢吞吞地问道，把牙膏放到一旁。

“不是，不是伪造的。”Bucky说，握紧了他的衬衫领子而不是用手去触碰他后颈的印记。“HYDRA给了我一个伪造的。你的不是。”

“Bucky，”Steve设法走了出来（get out），压抑着，疼痛着，仇恨着每一个在他该死的一生中曾经把他该死的手放在Bucky Barnes身上的人，无论是HYDRA还是纳粹还是什么人。“Buck，不，那是你的灵魂印记。你一直有着它。每个人——学校里的每个人都总是很羡慕你，因为你的印记是那么的大而明亮闪耀。”

“但我没有灵魂伴侣。“Bucky说。

“你——你有的。”Steve说，因为Bucky肯定有，如果那伤痕还不曾愈合。在某处，一位耄耋老者独居家中，他用了二十年等待自己的伴侣的出生，又花了一辈子却还没能等到相遇；他在战争中连悲惨的，象征伴侣死亡的伤疤也没有得到，但是…但是Bucky确实有一个灵魂伴侣。  
[译者注：这一段不知道应该怎么翻比较准确，目前认为意思是那个老人，他花了一生去等待他的灵魂伴侣，但是他只知道存在这个人，在战争中不曾死去。而如果他在之后依旧继续着对灵魂伴侣的渴望和等待，那么依然注定是Bucky的灵魂伴侣。感谢亲爱的冬瓜的指点~如果有菇凉知道更准确的翻法求指教= w =]

在他离世之前找到他的机会甚至都不值得一想，更别提要带着Bucky在一个会遇到并且认可他的情况下找到他。Steve厌恶自己的这种想法。当他还是给孩子的时候他就如此的仇恨这个男人，仇恨这个素未谋面，却会前来把Bucky带离他身边的陌生人。彼时，一切都会向着一个与现在截然不同的方向发展。

Bucky应该会在战争结束后回家，遇见他的灵魂伴侣，与他结婚，并且与他一同度过整个人生。那时候Steve会在冰里沉睡。或许，他会活得足够久，还能够用一个老人的微笑欢迎来到现代世界的Steve，但他不应该经历HYDRA的那些事，并且失去了让那个灵魂印记所代表的未来可能成为现实的机会。这不…这不应该发生。

“我没有，”Bucky坚持道，紧张而且明显很不舒服，“我记得，我——之前，我记得。之前我告诉过你我没有。而你…你让我吻了你。”

Steve有一点噎住了，试图说些什么，痛恨着自己；痛恨着自己的自私毁掉了Bucky和他的灵魂伴侣应该有的生活。如果那样可以取消HYDRA做的一切，他会立刻收回那个吻。他可以收回任何东西。

“你告诉过我你不想要那个灵魂伴侣。”他最后这样说，依然为其中的每一个单词而恨着自己，“并不是他不存在。”

“不。”Bucky摇头，不安地重复道，“我没有一个灵魂伴侣。如果我有，他应该——他应该是你。而你不是。所以我没有。”

Steve对此无从作答。Bucky应该恨他。Bucky应该悲伤而又狂怒。他不应该对Steve说他不在乎那个设想中应该与他生活并献出生命的男人。

“Bucky。”他只有摇着头无助地说。

“这让我生气。”Bucky说，垂下双眼注视着Steve的脖子，尽管他的语气平稳而又毫无起伏，听起来一点也不生气，“那应该是我的手。”

Steve张嘴想要告诉他——一些事(something)，但是随后他的余光在镜子里瞥见了自己的后颈，而且…

“什么鬼（What the hell），”他怀疑地说道，因为那里确实有什么。当他把药柜左边的带镜子的门向前拉了拉之后，他能在右边看到它的倒影。他的脖子上有一个手印。一个苍白的，黯淡的手印，堪堪比他的皮肤浅一点儿，即使在直射的灯光下也才勉强能被看见，但是确实在那儿。而且Bucky是对的，它没有指纹。

它有着层层的片状结构。

这真是一个鬼魂会留下的那种手印，当Steve瞪着它的时候一部分的他遥远地想着。

A Brand 完


	4. A Scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定补充：这里设定应该是soulmark会随着手印的主人的手的变化而变化的。而被soulmate触碰之后soulmark会做出回应，就是改变颜色什么的。灵魂伴侣遇见彼此并对彼此的手印做出回应之后其中一方应该就会被强制跟着另一方离开。

那个男人坚持叫他Bucky，但是资产并不把那当成自己。他没有名字，除非这是任务计划的一部分；他也不想要一个名字。名字是为了任务的，名字是伪造的身份，而资产不想再要任何任务和伪造身份了，不想再被命令去为了信仰和原则而斗争了(fight the good fight)。[译者注：这里应该是指之前嗨爪Pierce总对他说你的行为是在造福全人类之类的话。]

资产只是资产。他不想成为任何别的东西。

而那个男人已经告诉过他，他现在可以做任何他想做的事。

自从昨晚之后，男人就没有再跟他说话了。男人没有跟任何人说话。而这让资产感到恼火。这个男人可能会死；他可能几个小时之前就杀了他并且一走了之，此时已经在前往布达佩斯的路上了。

(他也不知道为什么会确切到布达佩斯，只是——这会儿他可能已经到那儿了。)

他也可能正亲吻着这个男人。他们曾经接吻过，一次，那时候资产有一个伪装身份。资产不想要回那个身份，也不想要男人声称那个身份所拥有的灵魂伴侣；他只想要再吻他一次。他想要伸手把那个男人声称自己没有的灵魂印记从他的脖子上剥下来，将其粉碎后冲进下水道。他想要这个男人抚摸遍他的全身各处，甚至是那些只有他所谓的灵魂伴侣可以触碰的地方，因为谁他妈是——

(Bucky)

——不管那个人是谁，他现在他妈的在哪？不在这里。不在这儿照料他，保证他自由地活着；没有无论他是什么身份，没有无论他叫什么名字、是否拥有一个名字，都来寻找他。资产怎么可能会想要这样的一个灵魂伴侣，而不是做了这一切的Steve？

即便他根本没有灵魂。

尽管这样，而问题就在于，男人确实拥有灵魂，而且男人在乎灵魂伴侣这类事。男人在乎那个在他脖子上留下了苍白又残缺的手印的人，尽管资产可以掐紧他并且留下一个看起来更强大，颜色更深，也更好的瘀伤。

这也是算的，不是吗，从一次掐握变成一个瘀痕——这也算是回应。

这应该算的，资产想着，注视着男人安静地坐在公寓的另一头。他们两个都没有假装在做事。资产考虑着走过去，把那个男人拉向自己，或者是挤进他的双腿之间，或者为了他脱光自己的衣服。但是他不知道男人会对哪一个有所反应，或者他对这类行为到底会不会做出反应。

资产只想要他有所反应。

还有回应。

“我会把它切掉。”他最终开口道，而男人在惊讶地猛地抬头。

“你会——干什么？”他茫然地问道，说了今天的第一句话，而资产尽他所能地在保持着视线接触的情况下扭过身去向他展示后颈那个伪造的标记，并且拉下衬衫的领子尽量把它露出来。

“我会把它切掉。”他重复道，“这样他找到了我也不要紧，他无法带走我了。而你在找到你的灵魂伴侣之后可以把我赶走。”

“什么？”男人惊恐地哽咽了一下，但是资产无视了那个继续坚持。

“你说过我可以做任何我想做的事。”他说，“这意味着我现在可以选择我要属于谁。我不是他的资产，我是你的。”

“你是他的灵魂伴侣。”男人压抑着声音说道，而资产对此挫败地撇了撇嘴。

“不。”他坚持着，松开领子以完全脱掉衬衫，把它扔到一边的同时寻找着一把刀。他没有灵魂。他也不想拥有一个。况且——“除非那个人是你，我不是任何人的任何东西。”

他找到了他带着的最薄的刀刃，把它弹出握在指间，另一只手拉紧了那块引起麻烦的皮肤，而男人发出了惊慌失措的声音，跳起来抓住资产的手。

“Bucky，不要！”男人脱口而出，再一次被吓到了，“那是——你只是不记得了。他是你的灵魂伴侣，他本应该照料你的。他本应该出现，迷倒你，并且——并且和你结婚。让你，——让你幸福。”

“不。”资产说，面无表情地瞪视着他。

“那是——”

“不。”资产重复道，这次声音更尖，“那是其他人说的。不是我说的。”

关于灵魂伴侣，这个身份只说过一件事，而那与这个男人有关。他当时只是个孩子，但是他也确实在场。[译者注：这里个人觉得冬冬的意思是“Bucky”这个身份只跟Steve说过灵魂伴侣的事，而且Steve当时也在，所以就连这个身份也只要Steve做soulmate]此时，这个男人沉默着，只是盯着他，而资产只想要一把剥皮刀并给他三十秒的私人时间来使用它。

“Bucky。”男人无助的说，他的手颓然垂下。

“谁能比我更好？”资产质问道，男人瑟缩了一下。

“什么？”他犹疑地问道。

“你的脖子上！”资产扑上去，手中的刀危险地指着，“你发誓你会陪我到最后的！但是你有了别人的印记！”

“那不是…”男人有些畏惧地向后触碰那个印记，资产怒视着他。

“那是。“他说，因为他只是一个资产，他很清楚这一点。但他还是想要选择。“我不想要其他人。所以，留着我，直到你找到你想要的那个灵魂伴侣，然后遣走我。”

“天啊，Buck——”男人在惊骇中叹息着，而资产的眼神变得更暗了。“不!它不是——你不是我的。你——你出生的时候就带着那个灵魂印记。而它始终是现在的尺寸，它不曾改变。我比你年幼，如果是我的，它会——它会改变。”

“我不在乎。”资产再次重复，因为他真的不在乎。他知道他肯定属于某人。当然，他必定属于某人。但这次他要自己选择那个人，他不会因为男人错将九头蛇给他的伪装认作不朽灵魂存在而放弃这一点。“留下我，直到你找到那个在你脖子上留下手印的灵魂伴侣，之后再遣走我。或者不赶走我。让我待在床脚边。让我呆在地下室或者牢房里，当你需要的时候再放我出去。我不在乎。我还能成为一个有价值的资产。我会为你创造历史（shape the history）。”  
[译者注：Pierce曾经对冬冬说过：You shaped the century.此处和下文的more than just a century应该都与此有呼应。]

男人注视着他，无助，心碎。资产咬紧了牙，握紧了拳头。这不是谎言。他的上一个任务失败了，但他依然能够很有价值，他会把世界变成这个男人想要的样子。以前他曾经做到过，而那时候他甚至都不是自愿的。

但是为了这个男人——为了这个男人，资产会为他改变远不止区区一个世纪（so much more than just a century）。

“Bucky，”男人哑声说，握着资产的手，把它翻过来放在自己的手上。资产低头看着它。他曾因为比这无意得多的触碰杀过人。他曾对那些做出远比这更伤人的触碰的人无所作为。“那不是…我的脖子上，那是你的手，Buck。那当然是你的手。我不会强留下你，是因为你的印记不是我的手。”

男人带茧的指尖抚摸着资产光滑的金属手。在看到男人的灵魂印记的那刹那资产就应该明白的，而他现在才刚刚发现——他的左手没有指纹。他知道这一点，却从未想到过。

他瞪着自己的手。他从未想过男人会有自己的印记。一个人需要拥有灵魂才能在别人身上留下印记。

一个人首先得该死的是个人。

“那都不是一只真的手。”他艰难地说，抬眼看着男人的脖子——看着那些不明显的，连接处太过平滑的手指。除非，他真的有灵魂…

当然了，这就是他的灵魂印记他人时的手。当然了，这会是那只手留下的印记：冰冷，光滑，几不可见。他不确定其他任何没有加强过的视力的人能够看见它。

…他想知道它出现多久了。

“这是你的手。”男人温柔的说，握紧那只手。资产想要把手收回来，但是也永远不想收回来。

“那我就要碰它了。”他突然说。男人僵住了。

“那——那不——”他磕磕巴巴地说，而资产再次咬紧牙关。

“你说了这是我的手。”他说，“如果这是我的手，那么你必须留下我。直到——直到我被带走。”

这是个谎言。他永远不会被带走的。在他被任何人带走之前，他就会自行了结。

男人发过誓的。

他保证过的。

“我…”男人犹豫着，随后垂下双肩向前倾身。“好吧。”他悄声说，“你触碰它吧。”

得到允诺的资产立刻前冲了一步，男人被吓了一跳向后缩了缩，资产的手在空中僵住了，突然意识到——他每次碰到这个男人都在伤害他。他不曾触碰任何人却不带来伤害。

“啊。”他睁大了眼睛，无法呼吸。

“Bucky？”男人问道，尾音柔软地低下去，资产的手指因此不自觉地抽搐了一下。他们会伤害那个男人，资产无端地因这想法恐惧起来，猛地将手收回胸前。

“我不…我不…（I didn’t …I don’t…）”他试图说着，破碎地大口喘息着，而男人抓着他，对他撒着谎，说着那些不可能与事实相符的话，例如，没关系，没关系，一切都会好起来的，你会没事的——

“Bucky，我发誓，一切都好。”男人近乎恳求地说，“没关系的，上帝啊，请不要那样看着我…”

“我伤害了你，”资产哽咽着，金属手紧握成拳，男人呆愣着静止了，“我只会伤害你。这是曾经掐住你脖子的那只手，但是它只会伤害你。”

“这不是事实。”男人说，“这甚至都不接近事实。你曾把我从伤害中一次次拯救出来，比任何人都多，无论是战场上还是战场以外。你从不伤害我。”

“这只手伤害过你！”资产怒吼道，用那只人类的手抓住它，只愿自己可以把这该死的手臂整只扯下来。即使他不曾用这只手伤害他，男人也不会想要它去触碰他。资产不再是那个黑白资料中的身份了。那个身份带着漫不经心的笑容，拥有两只温暖的手，并可以用这样的手去给男人留下印记。男人本应该这样被印记的。

“Bucky。”男人说，再度无助起来。资产为此痛恨自己。

“这不对。”他说，“应该是Carter或者Wilson或者Romanov，一个该死的能碰你的人。这应该是Barnes。Barnes或许标记了你。”

“你就是Barnes，Bucky。”男人平静地提醒他，声音受伤地低下去。资产摇头，拳头握得更紧。

“不是。“他说。

“你是，”男人低声反驳道，紧紧握紧资产血肉组成的那只手，让他可以感受到它。资产想要呕吐。他的头如处烈焰。几乎就真切地像是在火上一样。

“你让Barnes亲了你。”他说，声音几乎放空了。男人僵住了，但随后点了点头同意。“他努力想让那个吻美好，因为他知道那是你的初吻。”

“那个吻确实很美好。”男人用同样平静的声音同意道，但是听起来为此感到难过。仿佛它其实一点都不美好。但是资产知道，那是个美好的吻，因为资产曾经研究并且练习过这个。那时他想着男人，想着如果有机会，亲吻那个男人——那个男孩——的感觉会是怎么样的。如果那个男孩会给出这个机会。

那个男孩曾经给过，一次。

“我不美好。”资产说，语调变得毫无起伏，死气沉沉。男人紧张起来，但是没有畏惧。

“我从不因为你是美好的才喜欢你，”他说，“我喜欢你，因为我知道无论多么糟糕，你都会陪着我保护我。你习惯于在敌人向我开枪前就打中他们，我得承认，我可挺依赖这一点的。”

资产瞪着他，而男人勾起了唇角。这…应该是个玩笑，他想着。或者这不是个玩笑，但是…

“你是试着在逗我笑吗？”他呆呆地问。

“我…也不尽然，”男人说，听起来有点受伤，“活跃一下气氛吧，大概。”

“…你在试着逗笑我，”资产最后只是看着他这么重复道。因为男人把他当作Bucky Barnes那个已经死去了的伪装身份。因为男人认为那个九头蛇的伪装代表灵魂。

因为…

“过来。”男人说，向他的金属手伸出手去。资产犹豫了一下，但还是把手递给了他。男人冲他一笑，将他的手向自己的后颈举去，同时转过身，这样资产就能看见了。资产的心跳加速了。

他的手指碰带了男人的印记，而什么也没有发生。资产的胃缩紧了。但随机他的心再度狂跳起来，印记猛然变黑了——没有缓慢扩大的渐变，没有整个印记的逐渐加深，上一刻它还以一种常人肉眼不可见的颜色近乎完美地陈于男人的皮肤上，下一秒，他就变成了资产见过的最暗沉，最混沌的黑色。

“…我以为它会是红色的。”他说，声音并不像他试图的那样平稳，男人从他的睫毛下抬眼看着他。男人的脸看起来柔和而微微泛红，并且…有什么东西不一样了。

“它不是?”男人问道。资产咽了咽口水。

“黑色的。”资产说，依然盯着它，“它是黑色的。”

它是如此的黑，是了无群星的深邃夜晚，是漫长无望的危险坠落，是掠食者的血盆大口，是无灯无光的实验室。资产想，这是糟糕的，在男人身上这颜色是多么糟糕。这正是资产的灵魂的颜色。

而它不是鲜血或者淤青。

…在这之前，他的每次触碰，带来的都是鲜血和淤青。

“碰我的印记。”资产不假思索地乞求道，在很长一段时间中，他都没有这样急迫地乞求过了。男人惊愕地看向资产的印记。

“它不会回应的，Buck。”他平静地说，“我告诉过你，你的印记一直没有改变过。不会是我的。”

“但是你原来没有这个印记。”资产说，这是肯定的，因为即使是即使是他的伪装身份Bucky也可能无法看到它——好吧，他应该会看到的。资产对此十分肯定。那个身份在男人身后注视着他的时间足以让他发现这一点。“在我拥有这只手之前，你压根没有灵魂印记。”

“这不会改变你的印记。”男人说，但资产已经挫败地摇摇头，他握在男人后颈上的手更用力了些，来使印记保持着黑色。

“他不是，”他说，“他不会是你的灵魂伴侣。”

“我不明白你想说什么。”男人轻轻地叹息。资产的肩膀绷紧了。这——他不——他不想说这个的。不想看到男人即将做出的表情。

“Barnes不是你的灵魂伴侣。”无论如何他还是嘶哑着嗓音说了出来，“我才是。我是。”

“你就是B——”

“我不是！”资产嘶吼，肩膀依然太过紧绷并且因压力微微颤抖。“我不是。我也不想成为他，因为Barnes不是你的资产。我的意思是——你的——”他试着表达，但是词不达意，他也讨厌男人现在的表情。

“我的灵魂伴侣。“男人说。资产的肩膀颓然松懈，他勉强维持着在男人后颈上的抓我，瞪着印记就像——就像他不知所措。就像它是唯一的东西，或许。他记得自己是如何被创造的，那些漫长磨人的可怖，难以言喻的悲伤。他想知道这个印记花了多久才成型。

“你出生的时候，还没有冬日战士。那时候，还没有手能留下那个印记。”资产想到了这些，说出来，提醒着男人，声音越来越粗粝。“但是自从你被孕育的那该死的一秒起，美国队长就一直存在。”

“这不…灵魂印记不应该是这样的。”男人低语，摇着头，而资产给了他一个无用且毫无幽默可言的翻版微笑。男人瞪着他。

“碰我。”资产说，向前倾身，意味深长地垂着头并向后看，“你的灵魂已经这么做过了。这只是在证明它。”

他知道这会证实它的。因为事实上这无关紧要，无论这印记会不会回应男人，他都要做出选择，而男人自始至终都会是他唯一的选择。这件事唯一的意义就在于，它会证明男人并没夺走…男人认为他从资产这儿夺走的，不管确切是什么。

男人唯一会从他这儿夺走的，只有他脖子周围那圈令人窒息的束缚。

这么做会给资产留下印记，当然了。

“我不能。”男人说。“这不对。”

“无论如何，做就是了。”资产说，即便这是他当下他能想到的最正确的事。男人略一犹豫，还是伸手触碰了他。资产…

“噢。”男人倒吸一口气，瞪大双眼。

“噢。”资产叹息道，因为灵魂的连接而变得顺从又温和，[译者注：此处所用的词与第一章Steve想象中的Bucky是一样的。]再度明了那件他早已知晓的事。他昔日的身份知道这一点，在黑暗中低声保证着，亲吻着这个男孩，即使那时他还没有那个鬼魂一样的手印。

他选择了照料他的正确的人。

他从第一天就知道了。

全文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于完结啦！全文翻译下来不到一万字，却处处戳心，Steve这个傻瓜最后终于明白啦。在一起了，真好 QwQ 灵魂伴侣的设定从之所以戳心就在于那冥冥之中早有天意注定，而两个人在这种羁绊下穿过七十年的风雪与时光再度相遇w  
> 感谢每一个看到这里，一路支持我走过来的GN们~爱你们么么哒！我们下篇文再见啦！


End file.
